


Ray Kowalski, Dangerous Smoker

by applecameron



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron





	Ray Kowalski, Dangerous Smoker

**Ray Kowalski, Dangerous Smoker**   
_(November 2004)_

Ray took a long drag on the cigarette, then retched, dropping it into an ashtray and embarking on a complicated sequence of waving smoke away, coughing up his left lung, and stubbing the offending death-stick out out OUT.

"That's _disgusting_. How do people _do_ that?!"

The man in red next to him leaned away a little from the sudden hubbub of arm-waving and carcinogenic smoke, but said nothing.

"Look, I know a guy needs a vice, but _Jeez_."

"Explain to me again why you need a vice, Ray?"

"Man's gotta have at least one, Frase. Poker, strip clubs, whatever. But this, this is just..." He groped inadequately. "_Yuck_."

"It is indeed...'yuck'. I am pleased to see you choose not to acquire this habit, Ray. It's expensive, and harmful to yourself and your environment."

"Plus, it makes my mouth taste like an ashtray." Kowalski made a face.

Pause. "I would never say that, Ray."

"That's because you're polite, Fraser."

He had no answer to that.


End file.
